Age of Dragons
by Johan Faustus
Summary: In a land much like our own, the seat of power is changing. Dragonkin, long thought dead, reveal themselves to the heir of a noble household in order to win a war for all mankind.
1. Prologue

((FYI before I start this is within an alternate universe. They have electricity and what not but weaponry and general stuff is still primitive as in flint lock pistols (for the rich) and limited running water. This is also a work in progress since its based off of a roleplay me and a friend are doing. There are also other beings than humans such as half breeds, dragons and such. Magic exists as well.))

The kingdom of Hizerach was surrounded on all sides by mountains and forests with a distant view providing a glorious shot of the oceans. The town itself wasn't that big and held only primitive shops and small houses. Its outskirts were what made it known for its architecture. This is where the nobles and generals live, in fine white marble mansions surrounded by gates and fancy gardens. Towards the middle of the town though stood the center piece, the kings castle. All seemed fine with the land but look closer and all you will find is turmoil. Ask around and all anyone would speak of were the riots being formed by rebels detesting the kings rule and his preferred treatment of the nobles. What these poor rebels don't realize is that sooner or later they will need the help of one these nobles in order to fight for their very lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Gareth, captain of the Hizerachian army, sighed as he looked over the reports on his desk. The numbers from the most recent skirmish with rebels was beginning to take its toll. Boots steps could be heard approaching his tent before a quick and snappy "sir, the scouts have returned" filled the air. Allowing the soldier access he looked them in the eye. "And? Spit it out." "We've lost two patrols to ambushes, one was wiped out and the second took massive casualties." Sighing Gareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many exactly?" "Squad 4 was wiped out, four swordsmen two archers. Squad 7 fared a little better losing two swordsmen and three archers wounded but living."

Releasing his held breath he dismissed the younger individual, a corporal by means of his shoulder insignia. The corporal nodded before quickly returning to his post. Slumping back into his chair Gareth contemplated the results before being interrupted by a female entering his tent. Her insignia showed she was a part of the loyalist militia. "Captain, a word if I may?" she asked. "Yes, please come in and have a seat." Gareth said motioning to the empty seat on the other side of his desk. "If I may speak frankly sir, we need to step up our scouting and destroy the rebels at the source." "You know we don't have the men to spare and our forces are stretched thin enough trying to keep the borders garrisoned with the rebellion driving a wedge into our forces. About half of our regulars have defected or gone rogue while almost all of the militia forces have ceded to the rebellion. It's starting to look like a civil war." Chara sighed before look Gareth in the eye. "Look, Gareth, we have to do something. If we don't the empire will crumble." "I agree with you wholeheartedly Chara which is why I am promoting you to Lieutenant and placing you in charge of hunting down these damned rebels. Muster your forces and stop this from becoming a war. However know this, I cannot give you any more resources than minimal, everything else you will have to figure out on your own."

With her new orders Chara left the captains tent and went for her own. A die hard loyalist after having her life saved years ago, she was determined to save the kingdom she called home, even if it meant sacrificing herself in the process. She feared not the future even though her own powers were untested. Settling in she began to draw up what plans she would need and trying to figure out how to turn the rebels own tactics against them. She figured she would need a small party of elite warriors to engage in hit and run attacks along with guerrilla warfare. Though she was young she happened to be the best strategic mind outside of high command.

((Hey guys quick authors note here. Quick thanks for checking this out as I'm trying to see how far we can get this as a bit of research for a friend of mine. Please leave a review if you can over the quality and if its something you would like to see in the future.))


	3. Chapter 2

On the other side of town, among the nobles mansions, stood one that belonged to one of the oldest families in the area. Their heritage stretched back hundreds of years, back to the founding of the kingdom. They were known as the Hellsings and were good friends of the kings. The current head of the family, Damian, was beginning to show his age so he entrusted his two sons Alex (23) and David (19) to keep up the families image. Alex was the one who ensures no one spoiled the families reputation and acted as a bit of the muscle wile David held the smarts. Their family had long been known to keep to themselves but Alex was the one who wanted to change this. It was the reason he had befriended the commander of the local squadron when the two were younger. Not only that but he also knew a bit of magic and, after time and dedication, had learned how to control small amounts of flame but only if it was from a pre-lit source.

Alex knew that if they were to keep up and excel in this damned rebellion that he was going to have to pay his old friend a visit, and soon. Donning an outfit he knew wouldn't give him away as a loyalist or noble he emerged from the front of the house, a chill settling down his spine as the cool winter breeze blew past, ruffling his short black hair. He kept his slate grey eyes on watch and his guard up. Anything suspicious was enough for him to run, especially if anyone had seen him come from the noble district. One such as himself had to keep their guard up constantly when alone.

Approaching the gate Alex produced his ID from the pocket of his pants and presented it to the guard. After a quick glance the guard nodded and allowed him entrance before escorting him to the captains tent. Once the guard had left them Alex took a quick breath before entering and walking up to Gareth's desk. "You know it wouldn't kill you to sleep every once and awhile don't you? He asked chuckling.

Gareth looked and smiled "Don't tease Alex, you know very well how busy I am. But you are right. This crisis is driving me to more than simple exhaustion." He said before leaning upon his closed fist, the other hand motioning to the board of casualty reports. "Over 200 dead or wounded and that's just these past two weeks. The rebels are getting bolder and it wont be long till they attack the palace. Again." "I know Gareth. You know me I just like to tease. But on a more serious note I can't begin to think of how much this weighs on you. Then again we had to keep our own guards on watch 24/7 at this point. That last attack shook us all." He said as he looked to the board and took in the sights. It was sobering to see just how many there were truly losing. They were going to have to change tactics if they were to win this but then again that was easier said than done at this point. They lacked the man power to even do a simple escort of supplies at this point. Each recruitment effort produced less and less as more people sided with the rebels. Once he heard Gareth slump back into his worn seat he turned around and looked his friend in the eye. "Look Gareth take the night off. They will understand if you need to as this is only the beginning. They need the most they can get out of their officers, especially you. Remember your only human after all. Even you have limits."

"Only human?" Gareth said looking up. "It's that reason I envy the immortals and hybrids but yes I am only human." With that he gave shrill whistle, soon producing a private. "Tell Lieutenant Heron he is on duty tonight. I need some rest." "Yes sir" said the private before he strode away for the lieutenants quarters. "So Alex, you've convinced me to take a break so how about I treat you to dinner at my house tonight? I know its not a illustrious as your families estate but Kiara's baking is not to be missed" he said smirking to his young friend.

"Well I'm glad you took my advice this time." Alex said as he watched the private rush off. He was just going to suggest the local pub but when Gareth brought up Kiara he knew he couldn't refuse. "Hey you know me, when it comes to food it doesn't matter if I'm in my own house or a squatter town. As long as the foods good I'm game." He said before giving a small chuckle and allowing Gareth out in front of him. It had been awhile since he had partaken in Kiara's cooking and knew that she only made the best of foods.

Gareth fell in step with the young male as they made their way out onto the street. "You know, Alex, you'd make a find soldier if you weren't a royal." He said with a chuckle as he straightened out his sleeves. He had made sure to wear a light jacket over his uniform to hide his rank, decreasing the chance of someone attacking him. "You know, funny thing is, I remember you saying something along those lines time we talked. Might as well make it your catch phrase at this point." Alex said chuckling. Other than that the walk was quiet but it wasn't that long as they soon approached a solid oak door. Entering, Gareth hung up his jacket and uniform blouse leaving on a silken white shirt. "Kiara hun, Alex is here for a visit. A woman, lithe and lean appeared from the kitchen, the smell of meat and vegetables wafting behind her mixing with spiced apples. "Hello again Alex, perfect timing too as dinners just about finished. Go get washed up you two while I finish prepping the table.

Alex couldn't handle the intoxicating smells that came together as soon as he entered behind Gareth. Removing his own coat he revealed his black tunic, the family seal upon the back. Hanging it up he didn't have to be reminded where the wash rooms were as this was almost a second house to him at times. "Good evening Mrs. Kiara. As lovely as always I see." He said on the way to the wash room. It had always been a point to him to know who to respect and Kiara was one. She might not look it but she could kick ass when necessary. Washing his hands quickly he soon reappeared back in the dining room. "May I help you with anything Kiara? You seem a bit busy." "Not really Alex, actually the foods done and tables set so we're just waiting on Gareth to join us. Excuse me a second." She said heading to the bedroom. Gareth came out first dressed in black light pants and a light blue silken shirt. Sitting across from Alex he noticed the plates on the table were of polished wood. "She must've either been expecting company or she made something new. She only brings out the applewood plates for special occasions."

Before Gareth could continue Kiara came from the bedroom in a flowing, blood red dress with dark blue trimming. Gareth was speechless as she served the roast and vegetables cooked in their wood oven. A spiced apple pie stood behind them for dessert. "I think this may be your best roast yet my dear." Kiara smiled coyly resembling a vixen teasing a suitor. "Well don't be shy have a taste." Gareth took the first cut and served it to Alex, as per their family customs, then for Kiara and finally himself before pouring himself a good portion of gravy and sides. His troubles were forgotten as he indulged in the first bite. It was a very meaty flavor with hints of mint, gravy and just a tad bit of apple. Alex had waited till the others had tried the roast before enjoying some himself. It almost seemed criminal to eat something so good. It was as though the gates of heaven had opened and this was all that greeted him.

"Now that is once hell of a roast. Haven't had something that good in awhile, not even from our own cooks. You've truly outdone yourself Kiara. " He said chuckling as he sat back in the chair. He was so stuffed he didn't even want to stand. But then the scent of apple hit his nose once more and he remembered there was still dessert. By this time Kiara had already cleared their dishes and was presenting the pie and a fresh set of plates. Laying out a slice for each of them, Kiara then sat back down. Gareth took the first bite and simply nodded, closing his eyes. Alex had a few bites before looking to the clock that sat upon the wall. It was almost 11 pm. "Oh shi...I mean I have to go. Sorry to cut things short but I totally forgot about the curfew father set out. Any longer and the guards will surely tell father. Anyhow it's been great getting to have dinner with you guys again." said Alex as he grabbed his coat. Gareth simply nodded and approached his friend, shaking his hand in comradery "stay safe out there Alex. We will talk more later. I'll be sure to save you some pie." He said smiling.

Once outside Alex felt as though the world was watching him as he raced back for the manor. "Father surely isn't going to like this if he finds out I'm out this late." Even though he was 23 their father had set high expectations for them, more so now that rebellions broken out. His free spirited personality hated it but deep down he knew the reason. Discipline yielded focus and focus yielded power. As he had hoped the jog home was uneventful and he slipped into the manor unseen. Once within his room he stripped down and placed on clothes comfortable to sleep in before laying down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chara sat upon the cot in her tent, pouring over the list of potential recruits. She was beginning to get angry at the rebels for starting this pointless conflict and at the council for doing nothing. Her anger threatened to overflow and overwhelm her as a cry of rage and fire seared from her mouth, her head changing to that of a dragon. However the rage left her almost as soon as it appeared and she was now human again. The only evidence were the scorch marks that now lined the walks. She was glad she had a soft stone room as it absorbed the heat and dissipated it evenly, preventing cracking. The many scorch marks upon the wall were a testament at how many times she had tried to shift into what her parents had said was her true form. She was determined to stop the war before it began but knew she would need one other. Who that other person was though she had no clue.

Deciding she needed to find a calm place Chara took to a small patch of trees that lined the nearby outskirts of town. Summoning a black orb it formed itself in the head of a dragon and spoke. "What is it Chara?" the voice spoke into her head. "I need help, I need you to teach me how to shift into my full dragon form." The dragon sighed. "I already told you a thousand times, that is a discovery you yourself must make. I cannot help nor train you. As is has been for every half born. I cannot break this law. Not even if it meant saving your life. You know as well as I do how strict draconian law is...that is why we have survived more than 100 kingdoms of man." Chara snarled but said nothing aloud. With her thoughts she responded. "I have already managed a partial shift. I just don't know how to finish the transformation!" The elder dragon sighed. "Come to Drakengard and bring the song of Lord Hellsing with you. I would rather deal with the father but he is already troubled as it is. Tell them that I am the one who summoned him as repayment of debt. He will know what I speak of." With that the ball went dark and she angrily thrust it into her bag. The Hellsing manor was a decent walk away. It would be so much easier if she could fly.

The dark streets of town were nearly empty save for Chara, who was adapt at the art of stealth. She traversed the noble district without causing a fuss even though her uniform would of given her more than enough clearance and excuse. A note was clutched within her hand as she approached the gates of the Hellsing manor. Seeing her uniform the guards allowed her entry. Chara was surprised a bit to find the handle still warm when she went to turn it. Deciding against just going in she knocked three times, cringing inwardly as she heard each one echo within the empty halls. Within moments though she collected herself as she waited on Lord Hellsing himself.

Having only just laid down Alex wasn't yet asleep. He waited for someone else to answer the door but heard no approaching footsteps on the tiles. That's when he realized there was no one else awake but him so he slipped on a pair of slippers and went down to the main door. He awaited another set of knocks but became suspicious when he heard none. Who would be at their estate this time of night? They weren't expecting guests any time soon or packages. Plus the servants were out for the night and all slept within the servants quarters in the back of the estate. Preparing himself for the worst he opened the door, surprised to see a young woman there in the uniform of the militia. "What is your business here? It's late and all the inhabitants have since gone to bed. Besides last I checked little girls weren't allowed in the militia. Don't you have a bedtime?" asked Alex in a snarky way.

"My name is Lieutenant Chara Undomiel and I have a message for Lord Hellsing. It's from Vaeroth. I am to meet with him and his household in the morning. It would be...unwise to refuse and as for my parents, they are both dead and so not in position to remark on the bedtime of a dragonkin." She knew she shouldn't have been so high nosed about it but the noble was right. She was tired though she wasnt about to show it and all in all her own failure in learning how to shift had pissed her off beyond belief. Before the noble could respond she laid the hand written note at his feet and did a sharp turn to walk off into the night, dispersing within the darkness. Upon the letter was the seal of Lord Vaeroth.


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry to have assumed as much. You have my condolences." Alex said as soon he learned of her parents. However, once he heard her rank he questioned even more so why she was at his door this late at night. All military personnel, royal or militia, were to stay within the camp in case of another raid. Well there was that and the fact she said she was dragonkin. He had only heard of their kind in tales of his father's journeys. There were small pockets nearby but Alex had never seen one himself. He found himself lost in thought as she gave him the letter. It was professionally sealed and stamped with the seal of the DragonLord. Knowing just how expensive ink was these days let alone seals told him that there was too great a chance that this was authentic. But what would the DragonLord want to do with his father? With the letter in his hand he figured that this might be one piece of mail that makes it late to his father's desk.

Note in hand he shut the door behind him, careful not to have it slam. Walking back to his room he remembered the small kit he had been given by an old friend of theirs whom was a spy master. He had taught Alex how to open letters and, after leaving no trace he ever read it, to reseal it. Never having used it till now he figured why not. So, once back in his room, he locked the door and got to work. Using a small pen knife to open the letter without breaking the seal he read its contents:

*this is in draconic*

 _Lord Hellsing, long ago you made a blood pact with me. I have held my end now you must hold yours. The fate and balance of the world lies at risk. I call upon your debt. A messenger will be coming. You will send whichever son you deem fit with her to my domain. There they will be trained to correct the imbalance. Do not make this decision lightly for you may never see your son again. There is much more at risk than a simple rebellion. Atras Thelduin Verankt. Alderi empyr solani._

Alex couldn't believe what he had just read. He was even more confused now than earlier. Why was it written in Draconian instead of English? He had been taught to read it but then again it might of been a safeguard just in case someone tried to steal the letter mid transit. The only part that stumped him was the last. He couldn't understand a damn word it said. But now that he had read it he knew it was not his decision to make. His father needed to decide whether or not to send him or David. Holding a two year difference over David he was the stronger one but that's not to say he wasn't smart. Hell he could read and write in Draconian, seal stolen letters and even befriend an officer of the military.

Standing from his desk chair Alex silently walked off towards his father's study. It was dark with only a few lights dimly lit. Finding the door he looked around briefly to ensure no one was around before entering the room. It held an oak desk and chair at its center in front of a vast window. On its flanks were shelves stacked with books that went from the floor to the ceiling. Placing the now resealed letter upon the desk he exited and went back to his own room. Sleep came quickly but not peacefully as questions raced through his mind.

((Authors Note: Thanks for reading this far! It may be a bit tedious to read now but hang in there. I am trying to prioritize the RPs chunks into chapters so let me know through reviews if anything seems out of wack or out of time with the story. I am also looking for a Beta Reader if anyone would like.))


End file.
